


Gunmetal Grey

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Jadzia is laughing; Nerys is trying to recover from her haze of after-glow.





	Gunmetal Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: could you write something with kira and dax??? anything is good!!

Nerys lies flat on her back, staring at the ceiling above them. The ceilings of Deep Space Nine are painted an ugly, Cardassian grey, the colour of gunmetal, and yet in this moment, Nerys doesn’t hate them. Her every inch of skin feels airy and weightless, as if at any moment the artificial grav controls are going to give way and send her floating into the air; a thin layer of sweat coats her belly and her thighs, and when she inhales and exhales, the breaths are slightly shaky and hitching in her throat.

“You alright?” Jadzia asks, her voice low and slightly husky. Nerys inhales, deeply, and tries to say something, but the words fade as soon as Jadzia’s fingers settle on the ultra-sensitive flesh of Nerys’ belly. Drawing a fingernail through the droplets of sweat, Nerys stares, spellbound, as Jadzia draws a line of non-shininess on Nerys’ skin. The sweat that’s left reflects the unnatural, dimmed lights from the corners of the room, and Nerys bites her lip. 

“Yes,” she says, finally. 

“I’ve never seen you speechless before,” Jadzia murmurs, chuckling quietly: the heat of her breath touches Nerys’ shoulder, and then her lips press against the bare skin there. “If I knew this was all it would take…”

“ _All_?” Nerys repeats, indignation making itself known despite her electrified exhaustion. “You’ve ruined me.”

“Oh,” Jadzia says, softly, “I hope you can bounce back.” Jadzia’s hand moves lower, and Nerys gasps, grabbing at her wrist, and Jadzia  _laughs_ , laughs as if she hasn’t just rendered Nerys a half-liquid mess in her own bed. 

“We need to shower,” Nerys sighs out.

“ _We_?”

“My knees are like jelly, Jadzia. You’re not getting out of this one.” Jadzia laughs, and kisses Nerys’ shoulder again.

“I wouldn’t want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
